


that’s all i have to say.

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Depression, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss, Mirror Abuse, Tsu also punches a mirror, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m tired of living.Everyday is a struggle.Fighting the same demons everyday and when I wake up—I’m so tired.”
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Loneliness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	that’s all i have to say.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That’s all I have to say. //pmv](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563461) by Rin Blubblub. 



> This came from a pmv I was watching while I was in a crappy mood, so, yeah. No clue what the audio is from (if you know please tell me), but the link is at the inspired bit. So. Yeah.
> 
> basically everything Tsuna says is everything the person in that says. So. Yeah. I made this in under fifteen minutes (give or take five, I have crappy time perception), and I only went over it three times. So. Please. Be kind.

Tsuna stared at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself.

“I hate myself, for what I did.”

It was a statement of truth he whispered as his fingers found his way to the raised lines on his arms, the aftermath of something horrible. He kept continuing it long after the event itself. A grimace twisted his face when he felt them, and then glanced back in the mirror. “I don’t like who I am.”

He found his own eyes in the mirror. They were a dull, dead brown, and he barely recognized them. He slowly closed his eyes as he sat down in front of the mirror, as he tried to stop his thoughts from wandering over to what happened—

“There’s nothing good about me anymore.”

He shook his head minutely. Long-buried tears bubbled up in his eyes and he gave a great, bitter laugh. He wiped his eyes with his arm. “I’m sick of wasting my time.”

He tried to pull himself upon the counter, and failed, his whole body shaking too hard. The shaking arms found his way around his chest as he whispered, “I’m tired of living.”

His thoughts wandered back to the earlier days after the event... the later days, too.

Nothing really changed in them. It never got better.

“Everyday is just a _struggle._ ”

He traced little patterns across his arms, connecting the scars like a demented game of connect the dots as he pulled his knees closer. Demented. He gave a small chuckle. Like him. And so many other horrible adjectives he deserved and worse-

“Fighting the same demons everyday and when I wake up I’m _so tired_.”

He pulled his knees closer and looked back into the mirror. There was a gaunt face there, starved and strange and there were eye bags big enough to grow a garden of weeds in too.

His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at himself. “I don’t know what happened to me. Or where it went wrong.”

That was a lie. Everything went wrong when he started existing as a even little thought, a little idea. He didn’t deserve to live, not after all the damage he’d done.

“Everything,” his voice was ragged now, loud as he stared in the mirror and tears rolled down his face, “I have ever— cared about...” he clenched his jaw.

“Is _gone!_ ” He let out a scream of frustration. 

“Ruined!”

He punched the mirror.

“Turned to _shit!_ ”

Their bodies danced across his vision.

“Dead.” 

He stared at the shards of glass in his knuckles, the blood gushing out. He felt numb.

“I have never been more alone.”

He screamed at that. “I have, _nothing!”_

Spittle ran down his jaw, tears down his cheeks, blood down his hand.

“ _No one!”_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Alright?! It’s all  _gone._ ”

His voice cracked on the last word. He squeezed his eyes closed a little tighter, as he addressed Kawahira behind him in a quieter, resigned tone.

“That’s all I have to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t flame me. Please. Sorry if I did anything wrong. This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted (I posted this weird thing slightly resembling poetry once but deleted it within an hour so I don’t think that counts, besides it wasn’t fanfic), so uh. Sorry for any mistakes. Don’t.. do constructive criticism either please. I’m just posting this because I want to post it. Thanks for reading it though.


End file.
